


Your Hold is Strong

by Atlantis_Jackson



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan learns something about David… and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hold is Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> >Thank you as always to my loving and very patient beta Jo aka Merrov aka padfootthegrim. I’ve learned a lot from her, and I’ve grown because of her guidance and what not. I know… I’m a mush ball! Needless to say, all mistakes are mine, although she was drinking when she beta’d it :) 
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo Round 5. 2012
> 
> Kink: Cross Dressing

The briefings had taken entirely too long, and all Evan wanted was to get to the hotel and be with David. Landry had snatched him up the moment they came through the worm hole and Evan had sent David on to the hotel without him. Evan had no idea that it wouldn’t be until the following night before he was actually released to begin his vacation. 

The drive was long and lonely since David wasn’t answering his phone, and more than once, Evan considered calling the SGC and having the Daedalus beam him directly into the hotel room. Each time the thought crossed his mind though, Evan dismissed it. He’d been without David for eighteen hours now, he could wait another hour and a half. David was probably asleep anyway. 

It was ten thirty PM by the time Evan got to the hotel. He stopped at the front desk, got his room key and headed up. 

“David?” Evan said into the empty room. The light had been left on, David’s suitcase was open on the bed but David wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Evan checked the bathroom as he called David again, getting no answer this time either. “What the hell?” he wondered aloud. 

After a moment, the small white envelope sitting on the bedside table caught his eye. I had his name scrawled across the front in David’s familiar writing. He picked it up and pulled out the note.

_Evan,_

_In case you were actually set free today, I wanted to leave you this note so you wouldn’t think I was captured by hostile aliens or anything. I’ve decided to go out and have a little fun rather than sit around being bored. I’ve gone to a club called Dante’s, I’ve been several times and the owner is a friend of mine so there’s no need for you to worry. I shouldn’t be out too late. If you’re here when I get back, we can have some fun to make up for lost time._

_Love, David._

“Dante’s,” Evan said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t about to sit around being bored while David was out partying at a club. Pulling out his phone again, Evan searched for Dante’s and put the address in Google maps. A few minutes later, he was back in the car and twenty minutes after that he was walking into a crowded night club. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting to find when he went inside the club, but Dante’s was apparently the happening place to be. There was barely room to move, let alone search for a specific person in the sea of people. Evan gave the task his full attention for a while, walking through the crowd in a grid pattern. He eventually gave up when he realized he was seeing the same people in different places, and made his way to the bar instead. 

“What can I get for you?” The bartender asked. He was a hulk of a man and didn’t seem to fit in with Dante’s apparent clientele. 

“Do you have Foster’s?” Evan asked.

“Sorry,” the bartender replied with a shrug.

“Alexander Keith’s?”

“Not cold. You want one anyway?”

“No, just give me a dark import please.” A moment later the bartender opened a bottle of Killian’s and put the glass in front of Evan.

“Sorry we didn’t have your first two choices,” the guy said with a soft smile.

“That’s okay, this’ll do,” Evan said with a nod and turned to watch the crowd.

As he sipped his beer, Evan began seeing random dresses wandering around amidst the ocean of casual club attire. Some were very obviously men who just pulled on a fancy dress. Others could actually pass as women, rather masculine women, but women all the same. Then there were a few that could actually be women. These men obviously cared about the way they looked when they were dressing up. 

“Alright boys,” A voice called when the volume of the music lowered. “It’s about that time, those of you in our hottest lady contest, come on back stage and get ready to strut your stuff.”

Well, that explained all the drag queens he’d seen in the last few minutes. His curiosity got the best of him as he watched the line of drag queens file past the end of the bar. David was here somewhere, there weren’t any signs of a fight breaking out so what would it hurt for Evan to sit back and enjoy the show for a few minutes. Maybe David would wander up to the bar and find him if he stayed there long enough. 

Evan looked up at the tiny make shift stage when the crowd erupted in applause. 

“No no fella’s, save your applause for the contestants,” the guy on stage said, waving his hand as if he were shy. Evan thought he didn’t make a half bad looking woman, although he wasn’t one Evan was interested in seeing in a dark alley. 

“We only managed to get ten contestants this time, which is a little disappointing. As a special treat, however, one of them is my very close personal friend. Of course I won’t be telling you which one it is because this is a fair contest. As usual, the ladies will come out, show you their stuff and you’ll applaud to how good you think they are. The louder the applause the better for the contestant on stage. The one with the loudest applause will be the winner. Cat calls are welcome, but please, try to keep it clean.”

Evan couldn’t help but chuckle as the fashion show music started.

There was a smattering of applause as the first contestant came out. He wasn’t horrible, but Evan thought maybe the guy should have taken time to shave his legs if he was going to wear a dress that short. The angle of the heels he was wearing made Evan’s feet hurt just to look at him. 

The second contestant was wearing an even shorter dress, but at least he had shaved, and was wearing heels that approached a normal height. There was a little more applause for him and Evan found himself adding to it just a bit. 

His interest faded with the third contestant and completely vanished with the fourth. He looked down into his glass and contemplated ordering a second beer, but before he could the crowd went crazy, cheering and whistling so loud Evan couldn’t even hear himself think. When he looked up at the stage, his mouth fell open and he stopped breathing for a moment. 

The person on stage was tall and fair skinned; the black dress he wore came down to just above the floor, letting the toes of his silver strapped heels peek out. His toe nails were painted a light shade of red and the wig was just long and wavy enough to make his long face work. Evan hadn’t even known that he could be effected by this kind of thing until that very moment.

“David?” he asked softly.

“You know him?”

Evan turned to his side; he hadn’t seen the announcer slide in beside him. He didn’t have anything to say, his mind had gone completely blank, and he slowly turned back to the stage just in time to see David do an elegant turn before heading back off the stage.

Evan jumped off his stool and made his way through the crowd of people until he was at the side of the stage. “David,” he called.

David turned and his face fell, “Shit,” Evan didn’t hear the word, but he’d read David’s lips. “Evan, what are you doing here?”

Evan moved in closer, taking in David’s appearance up close. His dick had taken an interest faster than it ever had before. “Um- looking for you,” he replied. 

“Come on,” David said, taking Evan’s hand and leading him back stage. They went up a short flight of stairs and into an office. As soon as the door was closed, Evan had his hands on David’s face, kissing him as if they’d been separated for years.

“Wow,” David said breathlessly when Evan was finally able to pull away a bit. “I was going to ask you if this was a problem, but I guess not.”

“Do you do this often?” Evan managed to ask, although his heart was pounding and his dick was throbbing with want.

“No… well, not anymore,” David replied shyly.

“You should,” Evan said and dove in for another kiss. He reached behind David, feeling along the door for a lock. When he found it, he slid the lock over, securing them in the room. 

“Evan,” David whispered harshly as Evan started pulling the dress up.

“Shh,” Evan replied, kissing David again.

David braced his hands on Evan’s shoulders and pushed, “Evan,” he said again.

Closing his eyes, Evan put his hands on the door and took a deep breath. What he was about to do was neither smart or safe. “We need to leave,” he said quickly, “right now.”

David didn’t argue as Evan unlocked the door and practically pulled him down the stairs and through the crowded night club. The announcer was back on stage, but Evan paid him no mind as he dragged David out into the parking lot. 

He wasted no time getting back to the hotel, and once they were safely in their room, Evan put the do not disturb sign on the door and locked it. 

“No,” he said when he turned around and found David reaching behind him to unzip the dress. “Let me.”

David lowered his hands, but Evan didn’t move toward him. He just stood there, staring, his mouth dry and his mind racing. He’d known he was gay since he was a young child, he’d never been even remotely interested in women, and he still wasn’t. This was something altogether new; he never would have guessed that seeing David dressed like a woman would have done this to him. 

Finally, Evan regained a little control over himself and he went to David. Putting his hands on David’s shoulders, Evan felt the soft material of the dress move beneath his fingers as he slid his hands down to David’s wrists. He looked up at David’s face, trying to convey what was going on inside him.

“Do you want me to take the shoes off?” David asked softly, as if he were worried about disturbing Evan.

“No,” Evan replied. Wrapping his arms around David, he pulled the zipper of the dress down. David slowly reached for the shoulders of the dress, pulling it off his arms as Evan watched. The royal purple corset was a surprise, but the color made David’s pale skin look like sweet cream, and his blue eyes reached out and caressed Evan’s mind. 

David pushed the dress down further, revealing thigh high fish nets, kept up by the guarders attached to the bottom of the corset. As the dress pooled on the floor at David’s feet, Evan’s mind snapped back to normal and he reached out, taking a strand of the wig between his fingers. “Take this off, and wash your face, leave everything else alone though, and hurry up.”

David smiled, nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Evan took the moment alone to get himself under control and get undressed. By the time David stepped out of the bathroom, Evan felt a little more normal. 

“Damn it, David,” he whispered and motioned David over to him. “You’re fucking hot.”

David blushed and lowered his head, but joined Evan by the bed. 

“I want you. Oh my god I didn’t think it was possible, but I want you more than ever before.”

“Fuck me, Evan.”

“Yes,” Evan replied and gently pushed David down onto the bed. Joining him, Evan ran his hands down David’s legs, feeling the rough fibers of the fish nets that kept him from touching David’s soft smooth skin. “You’re amazing,” he whispered before leaning down to mouth David’s barely concealed erection through the green silk panties. 

Evan felt like he was on fire, and David’s moans coupled with his fingers running through Evan’s hair only fueled the flames. Evan growled and grazed his teeth over David’s silk covered penis. David gasped and pressed his fingertips into Evan’s scalp. Evan moaned at the pressure and ran his tongue over the soft panties along the length of David’s dick, until he came to the head. He closed his mouth over the damp spot created by David’s pre-come, and sucked hard.

“Oh fuck, Jesus, Evan,” David gasped and arched up against Evan’s mouth. 

David’s cock jerked as Evan used his teeth again, just a barely there touch under the head, the way David liked it. His blood was thrumming loudly in Evan’s ears, he’d never felt anything like this before, never done anything that had turned him on so much he felt like he would explode from the power of his lust. Groaning, Evan moved his lips over the panties, feeling the smooth material slid softly under them, until he reached the leg. It didn’t take much work to slip between material and skin to tongue the slit in the head of David’s dick. He felt like he was going insane, and as much as he loved what he was doing, he needed to suck David, taste him and feel his length slide between his lips. One by one, Evan blindly unfastened the guarders, reluctantly pulled his mouth away after another quick lick, and pushed the panties down until David’s cock was free. 

Evan moaned and took David into his mouth, sliding his lips down until his nose was nestled in the soft curls of Evan’s newly trimmed pubic hair. David smelled familiar, Evan had memorized the scent of him, but there was something new there as well, something soft and wonderful. It was driving Evan mad, and he knew he wouldn’t last long enough to fuck David.

Evan groaned and shifted his weight; he needed to find some friction for his aching cock. He grunted when his dick brushed David’s leg. Moaning over David’s erection, Evan began shifting his hips just a little. The fibers of the fish nets were a little rough on his exposed flesh, but it was perfect. As Evan rubbed himself on David’s leg, he lifted his head until just the head of David’s cock was in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Evan,” David gasped as Evan swiped his tongue over the head. As David thrust up into his mouth, Evan felt the fire that had been burning in the pit of his stomach start to spread. Reaching up, Evan ran one hand down the ties on the front of the corset. It was tight, David couldn’t possibly be comfortable, but he wasn’t complaining, in fact, the only sounds he was making were pleasured. 

As David tightened a hand in Evan’s hair, he thrust faster, feeling the fish nets slide under his dick; he took a moment to wonder how red his flesh would be when he was done. It wasn’t going to take long, he could already feel himself getting close, but he couldn’t stop. After another moment, he pulled off David’s dick and moaned loudly, rubbing harder against David’s leg.

Evan grunted as he came, the warm substance soothing the sting on the underside of his dick. Sighing, he rested his head on David’s hip, only realizing that David had come as well when he saw the white strands striped across the pretty purple material of the corset. 

“Wow,” David sighed, “If I’d known this would make you that crazy, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

Evan chuckled and finally made his way up to the top of the bed. He smiled and kissed David, hard and deep. “I had no idea,” he said when the kiss broke. 

“That I cross dressed or that it would make you act like a wild animal?” David asked through a smile.

“Both.” Evan sighed again and rested his head on David’s shoulder. He really wanted to fuck David, wanted to feel the fish net stocking’s rubbing along his hips and thighs, but he was too tired. “Hey,” he said after a moment, “I want to this again, but I want to fuck you next time.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” David replied happily.

“Good, and we should take all this back to Atlantis with us.”

“I planned on that since you tried to fuck me in Dante’s office.”

Evan smiled, feeling himself begin to drift toward blissfully sated sleep.

“Evan,” David whispered, dragging Evan back to the surface.

“Hmm?” 

“I uh- I can’t really breathe in this corset. Think you can let me go long enough for me to take it off?”

“No,” Evan replied and blindly reached for the string on the front, loosening the tie and chuckling softly at the deep breath the action received from David. “Better?”

“Yeah, for now.”

“You would have won, you know,” Evan said sleepily.

“Won what?”

“The contest. You were the hottest thing in that club, even if you hadn’t been dressed like a woman.”

David chuckled and kissed Evan’s head. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Evan replied just before sleep claimed him.

FIN


End file.
